The American Tale of Junibo
by Vulpeculaa
Summary: AU-Sophie Reynolds was the average working-class American, but when a traumatic experience makes her rethink her life, she decides to make a major change. Now in a strange country, she begins to face even stranger occurrences. Unbeknownst to her, she's about to be thrown into a forgotten world, only heard of in children's bedtimes stories.
1. Prologue

Twenty-four years blended together, in the same town, surrounded by the same faces. I had gotten too comfortable in the monotonous routine; wake up in a fog, stare at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, get dressed, drive the forty-five minutes in bumper-to-bumper traffic to work, sit in the break room till clock-in, plaster a fake smile to my face for nine fucking hours, clock-out, drive an hour and a half home during rush hour, shove whatever convenient food within reach into my face, glare at the News Anchor's, take a shower, lay in bed and pray for sleep. When I was younger I told myself I would never end up like this, I would go on adventures, live a life of excitement and fall in love with the world around me. Alas, somewhere along the way, reality infected me and turned me into this mindless zombie. Just another worker bee. It wasn't until a deranged man came into my work and thrust a 40-caliber handgun in my face, that I finally snapped out of my daze. I could die at any moment, by the hands of another human or just a random act of God, but either way I would be left in some form of after-life with eternal regret.

So, taking my epiphany by the balls, I quit my job, sold my car and all of my furniture, broke the lease on my studio apartment, and jumped on the first available flight. Twenty-two hours and fifty-three minutes later I wound up in Kyoto, standing in front of the run down Junibo house, of which I had just bought on impulse.

I have clearly lost my mind.

Unclutching and reclutching the handle of my large suitcase, I rolled my shoulders, took a deep breath, and began to climb the stone steps of my new home. Setting my luggage outside the entrance, I took the ancient key in my hands and unlocked the door.

 **Fuck.**

I was welcomed with cobwebs and wires hanging from the ceiling. The concrete of the small foyer was cracked and smudged with what looked suspiciously like dried blood. The first wooden step leading into the house was splintered and looked far from stable. Taking my bandana from my hair, I wrapped it around my nose and mouth and, carefully avoiding the death stair, I continued my entrance.

The ceilings were high, and I'm sure were positively glorious in it's prime. Unfortunately it was obviously neglected, telltale by the sunlight streaming through various holes and cracks. Long, cheap lights hung from the rafters with their electrical cords dangling dangerously low. I turned to my left, above me seemed to be some kind of indoor balcony looking over the concrete room in front of me. _Perhaps this used to be a geisha house._ I particularly liked that feature.

I was snapped out of my inspection by a shadow jumping across my peripheral vision. Goosebumps spread across my arms and the hair on the back of my neck stood erect. I slowly turned to face the dark corridor that lead further into oblivion, I should have known a house like this would be haunted. Mustering up a pathetic amount of courage I slowly crept down the hallway, bright eyes darting to every dark corner, I had a feeling the fucker would jump out at any moment. Keeping my hands on the wall to lead my way, my fingers caught in a carved handle. Firmly grasping it I yanked it to the side, unveiling a hidden garden. A porch wrapped around the perimeter and a balcony above it. I took a hold of the sliding door again and folded it into the other, until it stood neatly to the side. I continued to the remaining three sides, completely forgetting about the ominous shadow. Upon completion, the house was finally illuminated and the years of musk were seeping out of the wide openings.

 _Alright then, time to get to work._

I started to turn around to get started on the front of the house when the telltale signs of being watched crept onto me. Spinning around quickly to try and catch the culprit, I came face to face with a hovering midget wearing a mask.

"Hello!" It chirped.

The remnants of my sanity has officially gone.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Backing up as fast as possible, I slipped off the porch and fell onto the mossy floor of the garden.

"Oh no! Please don't be frightened! I didn't mean to scare you!" The midget floated up to me quickly.

"No! NO! Stay away!" I shook my hands frantically as I tried to find my footing.

"Please mi'lady, I mean you no harm! I am Kotetsu, one of the spirits of Junibo!"

Silence.

Did it just say _one_ of the spirits?

 **THERE'S MORE!?**


	2. Of Blood Stains and Pissy Foxes

"So, where are the other spirits?" I asked, a stick of pocky dangling from the corner of my mouth.

"Onikiri is quite shy, so she won't come out for a little while, and Master Tomoe is seething in his room." Kotestsu replied as he kicked his childlike legs back and forth.

We sat on the porch facing the interior garden, the sky had opened up not to long ago, and was misting the moss and large bonsai tree. It was relaxing and a perfect distraction from my restoration duties.

"Why would this Tomoe be 'seething'?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, Master Tomoe does not like humans, and is very upset that one has taken ownership of Lord Junibo's estate."

"Lord Junibo?"

"Oh, yes, two-hundred years ago Lord Junibo was the owner of this estate. He was a Land God, of fertility and marriage, but one day he left and never came back. Before he disappeared, he ordered Master Tomoe, his familiar, to remain here until he returned." Kotetsu explained.

I blinked at him, pocky stick falling out of my mouth and onto the old wooden flooring.

"God? Familiar? How long ago was this?"

"Yes, yes, he was the Land God, and Tomoe his familiar. A Familiar is one who holds a contract with the God and serves and protects them."

"Oh, I see, I think I read about that in some old Japanese folk lore." I spoke more to myself.

So this place definitely wasn't a Geisha house.

"Well, whether this Tomoe person likes it or not, this is my home now too." I stated with determination as I stood up. Spinning on the heel of my foot, I stalked back to the front of the house and glared at the ruby stained concrete of the foyer. I'm totally going to fuck this up.

Amethyst eyes gleamed in the darkness, occasionally masked by the travelling smoke from his pipe. _Stupid human female._ A growl rested in his throat as he listened to the scraping sounds of brush hairs against the wood. _Just who does she think she is!? This is her home now too? Ridiculous._ He had heard the entire conversation between her and that little traitor Kotestu. How dare he go and make that pathetic little girl feel welcomed!? They should be doing everything they can to scare her away from here, their home, Master Junibo's home! But now that woman is up there with new-found determination, cleaning the mess he so painstakingly created to deter unwelcomed visitors _like her_.

He will have to be much more forward towards her, he supposed. If she cannot read the writing on the wall, per say, then he must tell it to her face that she is not welcomed here. With that, he gracefully lifted himself from his futon and stalked up the stairs to the main house.

The scent of artificial pine and mountain run-off invaded his senses, along with the light hint of young bamboo and ginger, which caused a tingle to run up his spine. He squared his shoulders and proudly walked down the corridor and to the entry of the house. He had a speech prepared for the daring human pest, but he found his words escaped him as he finally caught sight of her.

Ebony hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail and bangs tucked into a red bandana atop her head. Uncooperative hairs fell from place and framed an alabaster face; dark, thin eyebrows furrowed in concentration, a light rose dusted on her cheeks, and pouty pink lips pursed. She had a body that made his mouth water, wide birthing hips, tapered waist, and breasts just large enough to fit in his strong hands. But what caught his sight more than anything, those eyes; bright silver and sparkling with determination and mischief. Oh, what a sight she made. A white tanktop curling up her hips to show off pearly white skin, pants stained in cleaning solution and muck, and sweat upon her skin. He shook his head slightly to try and get his mind straight. He loathes this little human, though she may look delicious, she is not welcome here.

"What is a pathetic thing like you doing here?" venom dripped from his words and he couldn't help the subtle lift of his upper lip.

Those silver eyes locked onto him and he felt his mind go blank. They ran over his form and he suppressed a pleased shutter. Oh, how long it had been since he had a woman underneath hi- _NO! Stay focused!_

Without a reply, she went back to dutifully scrubbing the stained walls of the house. How dare she ignore him! He is her superior!

"I addressed you, woman." Malice in his words.

"And?" She replied softly.

Another tingle up is spine. Her voice is like velvet.

"You are required to answer your superiors, onna, you are in _my_ home!"

"Incorrect," she started with amusement, "you are in my home. I am the new legal owner."

"This home belongs to Master Junibo" he growled.

She let out a sigh, stood to her full height, and locked her eyes onto his.

"Look, whether you accept it or not, I purchased this estate and I plan to remain here. This house has been 'vacant' for over one hundred years! I apologize for your loss, but your _Master Junibo_ must have either sold or forfeited the deed to this property, thus relinquishing his ownership! This is my home now." She said lowly while maintaining eye contact.

He was left speechless. He took a deep drag from his pipe and let the toxin fill his lungs. He kept up his stoic facade, although on the inside he was in turmoil. He knew this woman spoke the truth, his dear master will never return. He his fated to be sealed here, for eternity. He gave up hope decades ago.

"You are not welcome here," Tomoe growled, his eyes darkening to a violet blue, "this will **never** be your home." With that, he returned to the shadows and back to his room.

"Asshole." I scoffed as I made my way into what I hoped to be the kitchen. After two hours of scrubbing the front room it finally looked presentable, though I will have to put a new rug down on the ruby stained concrete, whatever that crap is, it's not coming up. As I turned the corner I was greeted by grease stains, gunk, and rodent droppings. This is going to be a looooong day.

I let my mind play over my interaction with who I believed to be Tomoe; I have to admit, he is deceivingly handsome; tall and well built. His shoulders are broad and from the way his kimono hung from his body, I could tell he was lean and in preferable shape. Cropped silver hair adorned with fox ears and a flicking tail to match. I had never seen a yokai before, and he certainly doesn't look anything like the way they are depicted in fairy tales. If only his personality was half as charming as his looks..

"Who does that guy think he is, anyways?" I muttered to myself as I swept the floors, "Making someone feel unwelcomed in their own home." I let out a sigh.

"Miss Sophie?" Kotetsu peeked his head around the corner slightly.

"Yes, little Kotetsu?" I half-mindedly responded.

"Are you alright? You have been talking to yourself for quite some time now, it is becoming worrisome" He said as he fiddled with the end of his kimono.

I looked up from my duties and looked around, it seems that I was in my own world long enough for the kitchen to sparkle like new. I had no idea I had gotten this much done.

"Oh, yes I'm fine" I answered in a daze, "I'm going to go to the store down the street, I need some things for dinner."

Amber ash flicked out into the darkness.

 _How could that damn woman call it out like that_ , he seethed as he packed more tobacco into the end of his pipe, _she knows nothing of what happened with Master Junibo... Nothing._

He heard the floors above his room creak and watched as the latch to his lair was lifted, letting fluorescent light stream through.

 _The_ ** _audacity._** _...!_

The young woman made her way down the steep stairs and stood in front of him. She looked even more delectable than earlier. Her hair was down, and he noted that it curled slightly on the ends, her bangs lay right above those captivating eyes, and she held her hands properly in front of her, making her breasts press together seductively.

"I made dinner, would you care to join us?"

He gritted his teeth, _so she wants to be civil now, hmm?_

"I do not eat your human food," He spat, "Get out!"

He could feel the fire in his blood bubbling to the surface, this woman had a lot of nerve to come into his lair. And even more nerve it seems-

She reached forward and grabbed a hold of one of his ears and tugged harshly causing a yelp from his throat and a fierce blush to spread across his skin.

"You are a part of this family, fox, you will join us for dinner," She said lowly, eyes sparkling with promise, "NOW!" With that she pulled him up by his ear and up the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, ONNA!" He screamed as he tried to pry her small hands from his person. "GET OFF!"


	3. Of Failed Attempts and Tainted Truces

**I'd just like to take a second of your time to thank my readers for taking interest in my story. I am going to be completely honest; I haven't the slightest where I'm going with this and I was apologize in advance if I do not deliver. On a side-note, I am accepting to any comments or ideas! I'd love to hear from all of you, if you'd like to have the story go into a specific direction or just have a fun idea for a chapter (especially the one's following this one) please leave a review or PM me.**

 **Last thing,**

 **Big thanks to** jaco1207 **for reviewing, you're words were very kind and they lit a fire under my ass. I got this chapter out as soon as I could for you.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

"But I just cleaned all of this yesterday!" I stood in the entrance of the L-shaped kitchen. I had expected to see the sparkling stainless steel counter tops and clean wooden floors, but instead it's like I hadn't even touched it yet. The grease stains seemed to have multiplied and new spiders came and made new homes. The copper pots and pans that I had shined and hung above the island have dulled and are covered in a sticky substance. I just don't understand, I know I cleaned this... I pulled at my hair and suppressed a much needed scream.

"Is something the matter, onna?" A deep, baritone voice mocked me from behind.

"You!" I slowly turned around to meet his amethyst eyes, obnoxiously twinkling with amusement, "you did this, didn't you?" I growled.

His eyes shone with mirth as he took a drag from his pipe, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." A grin spread across his face and smoke seeped between his lips coyly.

I couldn't help but cough and fan the air in the front of me to try and get the odor away, "I know you had something to do with this," I insisted, "this whole kitchen was spotless when I went to bed last night."

"Oh? How ever could I manage to create such a mess in a few short hours?"

Damn, he has a point...

Instead of answering him, I decided to treat him like I would a misbehaving dog. Foxes are canines, therefore my logic is sound.

"Bad, foxy." I scolded as I flicked him on the nose.

The flabbergasted look on his face was enough to brighten my mood. I turned away from him in order to hide my grin and made my way to the sink and began to prepare washing the dishes.

"How dare you touch my person, you disgusting little pest!" He shouted as he scrubbed at his slightly red nose. "I am a high class yokai, I am your better, woman! And I demand-!"

"Womp womp womp," I mimicked Charlie Brown, "Hush up now, foxy, or I'll have to put you outside."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

Getting tired of his rambling and yelling, I turned around with my now wet washing rag and snapped it at him. I was rewarded with a startled yelp and a slew of curses.

"Out, I say!" I snapped him again, "OUT!"

Snap!

Snap!

"God damnit, onna!"

After I had successfully warded off that annoying fox, Kotetsu had joined me to clean along with little Onikiri. After having dragged her to dinner the night before, she had started warming up to me. She still speaks in hushed tones and is sure not to come too close to me, but she's getting there.

"I just don't understand, guys, I did clean the kitchen yesterday... Right?"

"Oh, yes, miss Sophie, you did." Onikiri mumbled.

"But how is it so dirty again?"

"That would be master Tomoe, he is a kitsune yokai." Kotestu said matter-of-factually "They are quite skilled in the art of deception."

"Yes, miss Sophie, we were wondering why you were so keen on cleaning an illusion." Onikiri said with her head bowed.

I-I-Ill-illusion? I've been cleaning an illusion for the past hour!?

"TOMOE!" I sprinted out of the kitchen, leaving Kotestu to console Onikiri, who was reduced to tears from the shock of my outburst.

Now don't be rash, Sophie. I stopped in front of Tomoe's door, just because he's a jerk doesn't mean I have to be. I knelt down and lightly knocked on the trap door.

Silence.

"Tomoe?" I called.

Still no answer.

"Come on, Tomoe, can't we talk?"

"I have nothing to talk about with the likes of you, onna." His muffled reply reached my ears and I almost ripped open the door in frustration. This guy is so high and mighty!

"Can we call a truce?" I asked as kindly as I could, "I don't want to fight."

"If you leave this place, all is forgiven." You brazen little shit.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tomoe, this is my home now just as much as it is yours."

I heard him scoff and watched as the door was opened, Tomoe's violet eyes bore into me with hatred. "You do not belong here, onna, just what are you trying to accomplish by dwelling here?" He fully removed himself from his room and stood towering above me.

"What am I trying to accomplish..." I repeated.

"What, do you have no purpose?" He asked with mock sincerity.

I couldn't help but let his words hurt me; I don't have a purpose. I'm taking things as they come and trying to make this all work out. I forced a small smile on my face.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." I replied as I looked up at him from my place on the floor. It seems that he wasn't expecting that answer by the perking of his ears and the subtle arch of an eyebrow. "All I do know is that I don't want there to be hostility in this home. I want to make things work somehow, and make this place bright again."

"Idiotic girl." He sneered. "Make this place bright again?" He mocked. "We were just fine before you came and made yourself welcome to our home."

"You can't honestly tell me that, Tomoe, when you're being forced to stay in this empty house."

"You know nothing!" He suddenly bent down to my level and grabbed by chin, "You have no right to come here and act like you know a god damn thing about any of us!"

The uncomfortable feeling of fear washed over me from his actions; his hands were rough and his eyes full of hatred and disdain. But my fear was soon replaced with anger;

"What is your problem!? Is it so hard for you to accept that someone actually cares!?" I smacked his hand away quickly, not realizing that I had cut the back of my hand on his honed claws, and moved forward so our noses were nearly touching.

"I haven't asked for your remorse, human!"

"You didn't need to! And whether you accept it or not, I'm going to care regardless!"

With that he looked thoroughly confused, "Why?"

"Because I can." I said simply

"Seriously? That's not a real answer!"

"Why isn't it? I have the capability to care for others, I am going to utilize it."

Just what kind of breed is this woman? Since when did humans care for others before themselves, and especially for yokais? He held her gaze, waiting for a sign that she was just bullshitting to try and save her own skin, humans were notorious for such, but there was nothing but crystal clear silver. Her thickly accented words echoed in his ears.

Is it so hard for you to accept that someone actually cares!?

You are a part of this family, fox.

Family...?

"Alright." He nearly whispered.

He watched as her hard eyes took on a softer and somewhat confused tone.

"Pardon?" Her head tilted slightly.

"I said alright," He crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll agree to a truce. At least, a temporary one."

"A... Temporary one?"

"Yes, I have decided to give you a chance. I will give you a series of tests; fail and you shall leave this place and never return, prevail and you may remain."

He couldn't help but feel proud of his newly hatched plan, no being could outwit a kitsune and especially at his own game. She's a fool if she makes a deal with a fox.

"I'm down." She shrugged nonchalantly.

WHAT!?


	4. Of Mother Dearest and Two Left Feet

**Before reading the newest chapter, I'd like to give you all some interesting information; The Junibo house is real. I was actually looking into investing in some real estate in Kyoto and I happened upon Junibo and immediately fell in love. It needs a lot of work but my GOD it is a beautiful property. The house was my motivation for this story, I can only imagine the secrets that hide within it's walls. Check it out if you're interested.**

 **Also, big thank you to fireanna for the review, I'll do my best to deliver!**

 **Now, I'm actually at work right now and I don't normally write during business hours, but being a manager sometimes has it's downsides. You can't always be the good guy and you sometimes have to fire people. Well, firing someone was just the start of my day and it's only 10am... Not to mention trying to fill the place of the ex-employee and running an office with two people when there's normally six... So, sorry if this chapter seems rushed or tense, I just need to keep my mind off of work for a little bit.**

 **Enjoy!**

How could I have forgotten!? My head felt like it was going to split open from the pressure. I am a terrible person! I could clearly hear the cracking of my mother's voice from the receiver, from the yelling or emotion I wasn't too sure.

"How could you just up and leave and not tell anyone!?" I could hear the betrayal in her voice.

Yes, I am a terrible daughter. Leaving everything behind and fleeing with my tail between my legs. And even worse, forgetting to update my mother on my whereabouts. She must have come to check on me when I didn't show up for Sunday dinner.

"I'm so sorry, momma, I just-"

"You just what, Sophie!?" Her voice cracked again as it involuntarily hitched, "Forgot about your family!? Left your life, friends, and job behind to go on some stupid adventure!?"

"It's not stupid." I mumbled.

"Oh? What exactly are you doing, Sophie?"

"I-uh-I bought a house..." And here it comes.

"WHAT!?"

"84 minutes..." I let out a much needed sigh, after describing the house to her and what I'm trying to do, she seemed to calm down. Of course, I avoided telling her about my paranormal house mates, I think I would have just ended her life right there or had her jumping on the next plane to come and rescue me. Now that I think about it, maybe I should tell her about my fox problem. She'd be able to whip him into shape in a heartbeat.

I am the spitting image of my mother, but our personalities couldn't be any more different. She was strong, in both body and mind, a go-getter, a realist and down to earth. She always spoke her mind, no matter if she hurt someone's feelings. Telling someone what they want to hear will hurt them more than telling the simple truth, or so she always said. Her logic is always sound, she's well educated and flaunts it pridefully. She did have a nagging problem though, she could never be happy with anything someone else did, it has to be her way because that is the only correct way.

As I think about it, I wish I could be more like her. Maybe I wouldn't be so afraid all the time..

His slender body was languidly draped on the railing of the interior balcony. He gazed down at the little human female who seemed to have gone into some kind of trance. She had lain herself on the concrete flooring of the front room, ankles crossed and fingers entwined on her abdomen, eyes open and just... staring. It was actually starting to creep him out a bit.

Deciding to bring an end to whatever fantasy she is now engulfed in, he jumped down from the railing and landed above her head, taking care in creating as much noise as possible. He was rewarded with her startled gasp and an impressive interpretation of a fish out of water.

"What do you think you're doing, little onna?" He asked as he tried to suppress a smirk.

She held her hand up to her heart and stared at him in horror, "You scared the living hell out of me, Fox!" She said breathlessly.

"Good." He replied simply, "It is time for your first test."

"Left, left, turn. Swish. Right, right, turn. Swish. Left, right, flick of the wrist." I whispered as I tried to mimick the previously, and briefly, taught moves of my first test. The Kagura Dance.

 **"I don't even know what that is!" I said in protest.**

 **"That is because you're not properly cultured, stupid girl." A smug grin spread across his alabaster face. "I will teach you how to do it once, then you will have three tries to get it right. If you fail, you must leave."**

A smack resounded as a closed fan contacted my wrist.

"Incorrect."

Fucking good for nothing Fox, how does he expect me to perfect this after only being shown once!?

"What did I do wrong?" I asked with a pout on my face as I rubbed my sore wrist.

"You should know."

UGH!

"Left, left, turn. Swish. Right, right, turn. Swish. Left, right, keep it up high, flick of the wrist." I stalled for a moment, but no smack came, YES! But... What's the next part? Shit...

"Uhh..." And there comes the smack, right on the crown of my head.

"You paused for far too long, stupid girl, you have one more try."

The violet eyes gleamed with satisfaction, He knows I can't do it...

So, like any mature twenty-something, I did the most reasonable thing possible. I took aim and threw my two fans as hard as I could at his big, stupid head and stormed out of the room.

"Giving up already, little girl?" His boastful voice called after me.

That was far too easy, I would have thought she'd try harder. The fox chuckled behind his fan as he sauntered down the hall to the interior garden. Now that he has disposed of the human, he can now rest in peace in the tranquility. But it seems it was not to be. As he turned the last corner he was welcomed with the sight of the woman underneath the bonsai.

A tick formed on his brow. The insolence-

He thoughts came to a halt as he took in her form. Knees tucked properly, spine erect and perfectly straight, and her hands folded in her lap. Her face was calm, all signs of the stress and hard work that previously marred her face were now erased, leaving smooth contours. But what caught his eye more than her natural beauty against that of the dew covered moss was the clearly visible glow emitting from her form.

But it isn't possible for a mere mortal to obtain such a strong aura...

He took note of her rhythmic breathing and the steady pulse of her silver light.

A silver aura, so that is why she is so attractive. It is only natural for those with this coloring to be as such. Interesting. A rare light indeed.

"Woman."

His words broke the trance she was under and her light snuffed out almost instantaneously. Her eyes snapped open and locked onto his, but instead of the harsh glare he was expecting, her eyes held a peaceful glow.

"I'm sorry I threw those fans at you, Tomoe, that was very childish of me." Her voice was barely above a whisper and small smile played at her lips. "May I try one more time?"

Left, left, turn. Swish. Right, right, turn. Swish. Left, right, keep it up high, flick of the wrist. Swivel left foot, to the knees, arms apart, twist, flick of the wrist.

Fuck.

His ears flopped over in defeat, "You pass."

"YES!"

 **A/N: Look up the different auras, I'll be referencing some throughout the story!**


	5. Of Living Another Day

**Quick disclaimer for this chapter: This is where it starts getting to the Hurt/Comfort aspect of the story.**

It's been three months since my journey to Japan and it's been two months since my last test. Life in Junibo has gotten quiet, the floor boards have been scrubbed and polished, the walls re-plastered and painted, soji doors replaced and cobwebs removed. The fox hadn't even played any tricks. I've found the day to day routine of waking up, getting ready, meditating in the garden, playing with the will-o-whisp's and arguing with Tomoe to become the entirety of my life. I fear that this home will turn out to be just like my last. Monotonous.

Even more so like my last home, I found myself in need of work. My meager savings has been steadily depleting with no way of recuperating. If not satisfied immediately, I'll get evicted before Tomoe can force me out. Though either way I'm sure he'd be jubilant.

After two weeks of searching I landed a job as a bartender at an odd Australian bar at the far end of town. With no car, since I really didn't think I needed one, I walk half an hour every evening at dusk for my shift. Onikiri and Kotetsu protest nearly every evening that I leave, warranting that it is far too dangerous for a lady to walk alone in the middle of the night. While I agree to some extent, I cannot help that I have no other choice. The hourly pay isn't very good, but the tips pay the bills, that's all I need.

It is nights like this, though, that I wish I did listen to the Will o' Whisp's. The air is cold and dry, being the end of September it wasn't all too surprising, but the downpour of rain only added to the chill. My umbrella could only do so much against the wind and I found myself completely drenched. The sound of the wind running between the buildings was eerie and I had a nagging feeling that I should pick up the pace. The hair on the back of my neck was erect, from the cold or an ominous feeling, I know not. But I can't help but feel like I am being watched.

Pushing aside the childish fear, I sped up to a more brisk pace and turned the corner only to be met with a hard surface. I fell back onto the drenched asphalt from the force of running into the obstacle. I don't know what I was expecting when I looked up, but it certainly wasn't a a couple of men peering back at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me." I said as I got back on my feet.

The men didn't reply, but only let sadistic smiles spread across their shadowed faces. As they took a step towards me I realized this wasn't a coincidence at all. They were waiting for me.

What do I do now?

Kotetsu and Onikiri stood above the single step that leads into the house. The storm was getting stronger and they worried for Sophie's safety. They waited with hands held in silence. It was past her usual arrival time.

"Will you two stop that?" The aggravated voice of Tomoe sounded, "Humans are fickle creatures, mind you, she is most likely waiting out the storm elsewhere. Or, better yet, she went back from whence she came!"

"No, Master Tomoe, Miss Sophie wold never leave us behind!" Kotetsu argued.

"Yes, she will be home soon!" Onikiri agreed.

Tomoe began to take a long drag from his pipe when the front door slowly creaked open. The smoke caught in his throat and poured through his gaped lips.

Sophie...

He quickly dropped his pipe and bolted past the little spirits. Landing in front of the little woman he then hesitated. What does he do now?

"...Onna?"

Her head was down and her hair plastered against her face. He could clearly see the blood on her lips and the bruises forming on her cheeks and forehead. The woman's slender shoulders were trembling and her clothing was torn and covered in mud. Once soft hands were clenched in front of her chest, knuckles split open and bleeding. She was soaked to the bone, covered in mud and blood, but he could still clearly scent two males on her.

She went to walk around him, and to stay true to his apathetic attitude, he let her. There was nothing else he could do or say. He was, for once in his life, at a loss for words. He was afraid to even place a hand on her head in fear of how she would react.

"Miss Sophie?" The Will o' Whisp's whispered in unison.

She didn't answer and continued on her way to the ladder that lead to her second floor bedroom. The three paranormal creatures stood frozen in the entry way with no idea of what to do next.

"Master Tomoe-"

"I know, Kotetsu."

The fox slowly walked down the hall and into the back room where he looked up the ladder. He waited there, for what he didn't know, a sign that he may ascend? He waited for what felt like an eternity, till he heard the muffled sobs of the human woman. With that, he waited no longer for an invitation and quickly climbed the ladder and padded across the flooring.

The ruined clothing was thrown about the room and she was lain on her futon with the covers completely engulfing her form. Tomoe knelt down on the edge of her bedding and placed a slender hand on her trembling back. All movement from the woman ceased and he was a bit worried that she would lash out at him, but when nothing came he took it as a sign to continue. Sitting fully beside her now, he moved his hands in light circles on her back, not making a sound or attempting at conversing with her. There was nothing to be said, she will speak when able.

Moments after moments of silence, the trembling was replaced by light breathing. The fox knew she wasn't asleep, but made no move to alert her of such.

He was a bit taken aback when she slowly sat up from her previous position and wrapped her covers around her body. "Thank you, Tomoe." Her voice was no longer like velvet, it was thick with tears and just barely above a whisper. He watched her as she staggered to a standing position and went to make her way down the ladder.

"Wait, I will go run a bath for you" Tomoe spoke up as he quickly raced in front of her.

Why the hell did I say that?

Never the less, he didn't wait for her response and rushed to the bathroom.

Why am I wasting my time on this human? Why do I reduce myself to helping her? Tomoe sat beside the bathroom door, legs tucked in front of his chest, and head resting on his knees. His ears were on high alert, listening intently to her actions in the room behind him. He had heard her get out of the bath half an hour ago, yet she still does not emerge. He has had to hold himself back from busting into the room and to see for himself.

He had gotten used to having her around and to seeing her face everyday. She had never shown such weakness as he had observed earlier. He was naive to think it was not possible for her, but he has once again been reminded of the frail nature of humans.

Click.

His head immediately snapped up to her face; the bruises had fully formed and risen to the surface from the heat of the bath, splotches of dark purple and brown marred her left cheek and various regions of her forehead. A butterfly stitch was pulled across her right eyebrow, holding together the large gash that will surely scar. But, what caught his attention more than all else was, what he had failed to notice earlier; Maroon and purple bruises ran along the delicate skin of her neck, almost leaving no room for the natural ivory of her skin to show.

He slowly rose to his full height and reached his hand out to her. He could feel his cold heart crack as she flinched away from him. Anyone else would retract their hand as to not scare someone of this position, but Tomoe was not anyone else. He placed his hand softly on her cheek and traced the thick outline of her bruise.

"Sophie-" He wasn't given a chance to continue, as her hand came up to meet his. Dark grey eyes met his and he watched in slight wonder as they gradually lightened up to her natural silver.

She gave him a soft smile, "That was the first time you've said my name."


End file.
